poke_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
JE2
Episode 2 : An Introduction to Mega Evolution! In last episode, Brown and Whitney were battling. Whitney had two Pokemons out and Brown had one Pokemon Out. Brown : Good Job Meowth. Return! Go Eevee! Whitney : Ah a Little Eevee huh? Alright Bewear! use Low Kick! Brown : Dodge that Eevee and Use Shadow Ball! Eevee dodged the attack but Shadow Ball didn't affect at Bewear! Brown : Now use Iron Tail! It hit Bewear knocking it out. Judge : Alright! Break Time! One side has three Pokemons out. It's a break! Brown : So I'll prepare my strategy now. Whitney : I'll win no matter what. I don't need any strategy. Min and Su : What? After 5 Mins Whitney : Go Miltank! Brown : Go Unown! Whitney : Use Rollout! Brown : Dodge that and use Hidden Power! Unown Dodged and Hidden Power Hit Miltank. Brown : Now use Hidden Power again! Whitney : Use Rollout! Rollout hit Unown and Unown is out. Brown : Come Back Unown, You did great job, Go Eevee! Whitney : Use Rollout! Brown : Dodge that and use Iron Tail! Attack hit Miltank. Whitney : Are you okay? Miiiilllllllll! Whitney : Alright, Use Rollout! Brown : Use Iron Tail! Both were hit and both were knocked out. Brown : Go Cyndaquill! Whitney : Go Zangoose! Brown : Use Flamethrower! Whitney : Use Brick Break! Attack hit Zangoose! Brown : Now use Quick Attack Attack again hit Zangoose! Brown : Finish it up with one more Flamethrower! Attack hit and Zangoose was easily knocked out. Brown : Yeah! You have only one Pokemon left now! Whitney : I'll still win, Go Kangaskhan! Brown : (Why is she so confident? She has only one Pokemon left.... Anyways, Let's Finish this!) Whitney : Ready Kangaskhan? Whitney : Let's do this! Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!!!!! Kangaskhan Mega Evolved!! Brown : What's that? Whitney : You're so stupid, Mega Evolution boosts the states and changes the Pokemon during any time. Whitney : Use Earthquake! Cyndaquill was out! Brown : Return Cyndaquill (With one hit?? What is this thing!!) Go Slowpoke and use Confusion! Whitney : Use Earthquake! It hit a lot to Slowpoke! Brown : Use Water Gun and don't stop! Attack was hitting Kangaskhan, But not that much. Whitney : Finish it with Earthquake! It knocked out Slowpoke! Brown : (I'll need to finish this up...) Go Pidgeotto! Whitney : Use Earthquake! It didn't affect Pidgeotto! Brown : Use Steel Wing! Attack was hit! Brown : Now use Wing Attack! Attack was hit this time too! Whitney : No Problem, Use Tackle! Brown : Fly up high and dodge it! Pidgeotto Flew up high. Brown : Now, With full strength! Use Hurricane! Attack hit! Whitney : Use Rock Throw! Brown : Use Wing Attack to Threw those Rocks back! Brown : Now Steel Wing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! It took some time to get dust go away, After that... Judge : Kangaskhan is unable to battle! The Winner is Challenger Brown from New Bark Town! Brown : Hurrrrray! I won! Whitney awarded Brown with Plain Badge. So, With getting Plain Badge, Our Heroes decided to stay for some while in Goldenrod City. Which adventures are waiting for them? Keep Reading to get known! To Be Continued! Category:SS02